


Don't Poke the Lioness

by TziLena



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TziLena/pseuds/TziLena
Summary: Cat, our intrepid superhero, must fight to rescue her assistant from the evil clutches of her arch nemesis, Livewire.





	Don't Poke the Lioness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PinkRabbitPro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRabbitPro/gifts).



Coming to, the first thing Kara noticed was the pulsing pain emanating from her head. She couldn’t help but groan as one hand found a lump at the source. She found her throat dry, a sign that she had been out of it for quite some time. When Kara opened her eyes, she was met with a room almost as dark as behind her eyelids. She had to blink a few times to check to make sure her eyes were actually open. As she slowly sat up on the hard concrete floor beneath her, her eyes slowly began to adjust to the room. Across from her, Kara could just make out a door without any visible light coming through around it. She sighed, concluding that either the area beyond the door was also dark, or it was reinforced and meant to make sure she stayed in that room. Kara sat back against the wall and watched the door, the only noise she could make out other than her breathing, was the sound of electricity popping and moving outside.

After having spent some time recharging out on her balcony, Cat returned to her desk, eyes and ears processing every screen in front of her at the same time. It had been a rather quiet week in terms of superheroing so she had been keeping a careful eye out, convinced a big bad would take this down time to strike. As Cat sat in her chair she started to call out her assistant’s name until she realized that she was nowhere to be found. Cat’s brows came together in confusion. Where was her normally on time, bubbly, always there with a flick of the wrist Kara? Yes,  _ her _ Kara. Though, she’d never admit it to anyone. Cat closed her eyes and listened around the building, searching for that familiar heartbeat. When no match was found, she extended out to the city, quickly and carefully analyzing everyone there. Once again, she came up empty.

Cat’s eyes opened quickly as she pulled out her cell phone. The fact that Kara Danvers was nowhere to be found was not a good sign. Cat had developed many enemies; and not just in the media. She had always been careful to separate her lives in order to protect those around her. Yet it seemed someone might have found that line and crossed it. The phone rang only once before Cat heard the click. “Director Henshaw, please.”

A moment passed in silence before the voice came through. “Lioness?”

Cat rolled her eyes. “Really, Hank. I thought we were on first name basis by now.”

“I told you,” Hank replied with exasperation, “unless you want the whole DEO to know who you are, I have to refer to you by your hero name.”

“And I have told you that I really don’t care because, let’s face it, everyone knows Superman is Clark Kent without the glasses. I’m pretty sure that one of the media world’s most recognizable faces isn’t going to be able to hide behind a costume.” After what must have been a moment of Hank rolling his eyes right out of their sockets then fetching to retrieve them, Cat continued. “I’m calling because I need a favor. It seems my assistant is missing and I can’t locate her. And no, she didn’t go home sick or on vacation. Trust me to know when someone is missing.”

After twenty minutes of bated breaths and back and forth about Kara’s potential locations, one of the scanners picked up a lone body in a warehouse. “Thank you, Hank. I owe you.” Cat hung up the phone and flew out, heading towards the warehouse. It took only mere moments but it felt like forever. “Damn it, Kara. You better be alive and safe when I get there.” 

When Cat landed, she scanned the building, only seeing Kara hunkered down in a small room. “Kara..” She flew through the wall, blasting through concrete and bending the steel beams. She took a careful look around, sure that there had to be more than this. 

“Well, well, well. I see even the big cats get curious.” A spark of electricity flew past her face from an old speaker before forming into physical form. “It’s been a long time, Kitty Cat.”

Cat tried to act nonchalantly to the fact that Leslie knew who she was. “Livewire, I should have known. What made you think going after my assistant was a good idea?”

Livewire smirked, letting a few sparks fly. “It got you here, didn’t it?” She held out her hand, shooting an arc of lightning at Cat, who was able to dodge. “I have been wanting to put you in the ground for years Cat, and I’m going to run you through all nine lives right here, right now!”

Cat rolled her eyes. “Enough with the cat puns. How have you not developed past basic schoolyard taunting?” 

Livewire’s arms sparked to life once more. “Then let’s forget the puns and get to the killing!” She sent sparks flying at Cat from all directions, landing a few as Cat began dodging. 

Cat felt the sting of each bolt, growling as some of her suit singled at the contact. “Do you know how hard it is to clean this thing!?” She lunged at Livewire knowing damn well that the woman would disappear in a literal flash. But it gave her a moment to take stock of the room around her. She could see a sprinkler system above, and smirked at how easy this would be. Cat turned towards the room, looking all over as she waited for the tell-tale sign of Livewire. “Come on, Leslie. Why can’t we settle this like adults?”

A quick punch to her gut, enhanced with electricity, told her just how Leslie wanted to settle this. “No matter how many times you send me to prison or douse me in water, I will always come back for you, Cat. I won’t stop until you are lying dead under my feet.” With Cat down on one knee, Leslie kicked up hers, smashing into Cat’s chin. Cat went flying into the wall, crumbling down. “What? All out of fight? But the fun was just beginning.”

With a cough and a chuckle, Cat looked up at Livewire, a little blood dripping from her chin. “Your fun is over, mine is just starting.” With a quick glance up, Cat used her heat vision to set off the sprinkler system above them, sending water raining down on the whole inside of the building. “Nowhere to hide.” 

Livewire screamed as she became drenched, her sparks dying off before she collapsed onto the floor. 

Cat stood over her a moment before going to find Kara. She could hear the DEO trucks pulling up outside and wanted to get out of there before they tried to contain her while she was weak. Though, not too weak that she couldn’t rip the door to Kara off of its hinges. “Kara?”

Kara had backed up towards the wall, panting and panicked when the door went flying out of the room. But when she heard her name, she calmed and smiled. “Cat?” She ran over, surprised to find the hero Lioness in front of her. “I...I could have sworn you were my boss…”

Cat blushed under her mask and pulled Kara into a hug. “You’re not wrong, darling.” She pulled back, pushing up her mask and revealing her face.

Kara’s eyes went wide but she just smiled and sighed in relief. “Oh thank g-d. I thought I was crazy thinking you were Lioness.” She chuckled, and pulled Cat in for another hug. “Thank you for rescuing me. I was so scared.”

“I know. I’m sorry I even let her get her hands on you. I should have been watching you more carefully. Can you forgive me, Kara?”

Kara thought for a moment before nodding. “Only if you forgive me for this.” She leaned in and kissed Cat softly, her arms pulling her in close. Clearly she was forgiven, as she could feel Cat’s arms wrapping around her, continuing to kiss her, as their feet left the ground.


End file.
